Here's To Us
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Sasori gets turned into a child for a week and Deidara has to raise him...with a little help from a friend. Dango, snowmen and explosions galore and maybe a little romance?  Deidara/OC
1. Monday

**A/N The idea is not mine, someone else wrote a similar story but Deidara was the one who was turned into a child and Sasori had to take care of him.**

"Shit" the redhead said she hadn't meant to get roped into this battle. She didn't even know what side she was fighting for so she just began blasting away. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and someone whisked her behind a corner. She looked up into the blue eyes of her friend Deidara "stay here. You're a hazard yeah" he laughed at the insulted look on her face "you don't just go blasting away…" they heard a slicing sound and Sasori cry out in triumph "ninja art transformation jutsu!" they heard someone rasp out. Silence fell then the pair heard a childlike voice "is anyone here?" it asked terrified. Deidara and Reika looked at each other in confusion and shock. Rushing out they saw several dead bodies and a child with red hair and a far too big Akatsuki robe.

It looked up at the sound of them approaching and relief flooded the child's face "DeiDei and ReRe" the child said happily rushing towards them. Deidara stumbled back in shock but Reika leaned down to pick him up. Holding the child in front of her she studied him "Sasori?" she asked shocked. The child nodded sucking on his thumb. They heard a groan from the person Sasori had killed last. Deidara, having recovered from his shock stalked over to the man "what did you do to him yeah?" he demanded. The man laughed "give him a week and he'll be back to normal…it's his punishment" his laughing turned into body wracking coughs as he slowly died.

Deidara turned back to Reika who was holding the little Sasori. He was struck at how much they resembled each other. Reika could have been his mother "what do we do now yeah?" he asked her. She looked at the little boy in her arms he still had his finger in his mouth "I have no clue. Let's ask Pein" she said and the pair left making sure not to trip on the corpses.

Once they got back to the Akatsuki HQ, they made their way up to Pein's office. "Leader-sama yeah" Deidara said once they had an audience with their leader "did you complete the mission?" Deidara and Reika glanced at each other "yes sir, we did…" Pein looked up at the hesitation in Deidara's voice, the young bomber was usually blunt "but?" he asked. Deidara and Reika exchanged another glance "we ran into some…complications" Reika continued. Pein raised an eyebrow "what kind of complications?" Reika picked up the little boy hiding behind her "meet Sasori" she said.

Pein narrowed his eyes "what happened?" he said irritably. Deidara spoke this time "things were going good and we had all but one down. Sasori killed him but with his dying breath he used a jutsu that turned Sasori into…yeah" he gestured at the child in Reika's arms. Little Sasori held his arms out to Deidara who looked positively frightened. Reika rolled her eyes and held Sasori out to Deidara who shook his head and hands furiously "Leader-sama…what do we do yeah?" he turned to Pein with an expression on his face that made Pein want to laugh.

"He's your partner, therefore he's your responsibility" Pein told Deidara. Deidara looked like he was going to be sick "you can't possibly…" he said horrified as Pein nodded. Reika began laughing and she held Sasori out to Deidara again. He recoiled like he'd been stung causing Reika to laugh harder. "Reika" Pein said to the newest recruit "you're going to be helping him" the laughter died from her ringed violet eyes to be replaced by one of horror as she looked at Deidara ignoring the smug look in his eyes "you can't possibly expect us to take care of a child" she said.

Pein sighed "Deidara would end up killing Sasori if we left him on his own. You are at least more responsible and from what I've heard, experienced at caring for children therefore the two of you are expected to work together. You will both be on vacation until Sasori returns to normal and that is all" Deidara looked like he was going to protest again but Reika stomped his foot "yes Leader-sama we understand"

The left Pein's office and Deidara started "why did you stop me yeah?" he cried. Reika rolled her eyes "arguing will do no good. When has arguing with Leader-sama ever gotten anyone anywhere?" that silenced Deidara who had no answer "it's only a week and we'll be working together" she sighed "we'll have to get out of here before…" "Reika, Deidara" both groaned simultaneously as Kisame walked up. He took one look at Sasori and glanced up at Reika confusion filling his eyes, his glance darted between Reika and Deidara and his mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Stop what you're thinking yeah" Deidara snapped "this is not what it looks like yeah" Kisame smirked "oh really?" he said slyly. Deidara nodded "Kisame…say hi to Sasori yeah" he said pointing to the child Reika was holding. Kisame's eyes widened "Sasori?" "Did someone say my name?" the child looked around and catching sight of Kisame smiled widely "fishy fishy!" he shouted reaching his arms out to Kisame who's mouth dropped open "what happened to him?" he asked. Deidara explained the situation while Reika attempted to calm the crying Sasori "fishy doesn't like meee!" he wailed. Reika glared at Kisame who held up his hands in a "surrender" gesture.

He took Sasori from Reika. Sasori immediately stopped crying and smiled "fishy likes me!" he cooed happily. "What was with all that racket?" Zetsu appeared annoyed. He caught one look at Sasori tugging on Kisame's nose and stopped in his tracks **"what the hell?"** Black Zetsu said and White Zetsu began laughing "is he yours Kisame?" White Zetsu mocked. "Why you…" Kisame shouted about to rush at him but Deidara stepped in "don't…you're still holding Sasori. Pein would be furious if something happened to him yeah" Kisame growled but relaxed. Zetsu's eyes widened **"Sasori?"** Black Zetsu asked. Reika nodded and told the story of what happened to Sasori by the end of the story, both Zetsu's were in shock.

Deidara tugged Reika's arm "let's go before anyone else shows up yeah" he said irritably. Reika nodded her agreement and the two began walking "Deidara I have something to tell you" Hidan's voice sounded from behind them. They groaned again "are we EVER going to get out of here yeah?" Deidara whispered to her as he turned around "I can't talk right now Hidan yeah" Deidara said waiting for the short-tempered lunatic's outburst.

Sure enough Hidan's foul words and shouting began momentarily. Little Sasori didn't like the noise and began crying loudly causing Hidan to stop mid-shout. Reika turned bright red; she didn't need another scene like the one with Kisame. For the first time in his life Hidan was struck silent at the sound of a child's cry. He glanced towards Reika who still had her back to him and something in her arms. He looked at her and at Deidara, unfortunately coming to the same conclusion Kisame had. "Deidara?" he asked confused "when did this happen?" Reika turned around her temper flaring "for the LAST TIME" she shouted "HE IS NOT MY CHILD! THIS IS SASORI" Hidan's eyes widened as he caught sight of little Sasori.

"What in Jashin's name happened to him?" he shouted scaring Sasori even more. Sasori began crying again "I don't like the scary man who shouts" he sniffled. Reika glared at Hidan trying to calm Sasori down yet again. Even Hidan was scared of Reika when she was in a foul mood and right now he figured he'd better make his escape "time to pray" he said turning and disappearing into his room. Deidara and Reika sighed in relief at not having to explain the situation yet again.

They made it out of Akatsuki HQ with no more problems and they were on their way. "Where should we go yeah?" Deidara asked her. Reika considered, "how about Takigakure? The Akatsuki isn't as well-known so we'd have less of a chance at being recognized. My sister Akane and her husband Neji live there. Neji is in Konoha now so it's just Akane. She knows about the Akatsuki. We talk about everything." Deidara paused for a moment "hold on yeah" he took off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal a black shirt with fishnet and grey pants "we don't want to advertise yeah" he said straightening his shirt. Reika agreed exposing her short blue and grey dress with a purple bow.

"Let's go yeah" Deidara said and the two headed off towards Takigakure.


	2. Tuesday

Travelling with a child was proving more difficult than either had suspected. They had to stop what felt like every five minutes cause Sasori had to pee. There was one time they thought they'd lost him completely and spent a frantic half hour looking for him only to discover him napping under a pile of leaves. Deidara was on his last nerve and was increasingly grateful he had Reika to calm him down whenever he felt like blasting Sasori to pieces.

They stopped to rest one night and Sasori had fallen asleep in Reika's arms. Deidara was continually surprised by the gentleness the redhead showed in relation to the child. Deidara sat down next to her as she held Little Sasori he tentatively touched his cheek. Reika looked amused "have you never had experience with a child?" she asked the blonde terrorist. Deidara shook his head "not really…I mean I've run into lots but I've never actually had to care for one yeah" he said watching the sleeping Sasori. Reika studied Deidara's face "do you want to hold him?" she asked him. The blonde bomber looked terrified at the prospect causing Reika to laugh "it's not scary" she said holding out the slumbering Sasori.

"Hold him like this" she said cradling Sasori against her chest. "What if I drop him yeah?" he asked with a comical look of horror on his face as he took Sasori from the redhead tentatively "you won't drop him" she laughed. He was heavier than he thought. Deidara was holding Sasori awkwardly causing Reika to laugh even harder "no, no, no" she smiled and went over to him "like this" she adjusted Sasori in Deidara's arms. It was much more comfortable and he didn't feel like he was going to drop him anymore. Little Sasori fussed at being moved around but once he had settled he curled into Deidara's chest with a thumb in his mouth.

Deidara stared at Little Sasori in wonder "I didn't think humans could be this small yeah" he said in awe. Reika, who had been watching the change in Deidara's expression from terror to tenderness, laughed "they can be even smaller" she smiled. "How old do you think he is yeah?" Deidara asked. Puzzlement crossed Reika's face "maybe four?" she said "definitely no older than 6 and no younger than 2" Deidara nodded as Sasori began to fuss. Panic crossed his face "what do I do yeah?" he asked Reika frantically. She just laughed as Sasori's brown eyes popped open "I have to potty" he told Deidara tugging on a chunk of blonde hair that was hanging in front of him. The look on Deidara's face caused Reika to laugh until tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You can do it" she reassured Deidara who was glaring at her. Sasori struggled and Deidara struggled to hold on to him but only succeeded in dumping him on the ground "oops" he looked at Reika sheepishly she just rolled her eyes. "Take him to pee…if you don't he'll just pee here" he looked at her with horror and decided that attempting to help Little Sasori pee was a more appealing offer than having to clean up Little Sasori for peeing here.

The two walked into the beginning light as Reika shook her head. By the time the two came back it was light and Reika heard the end of the story Little Sasori had been regaling to the terrorist bomber "…and it was huge and it crawled by me when I was peeing and I was scared and wanted to move but I couldn't cause I was in the middle of peeing so I just peed on it"

Deidara looked at Reika and their expressions were ones of identical amusement. Sasori went to the fire and the plate of food that Reika had made for him. She went over to Deidara and whispered to him "and just WHAT did he pee on?" she asked him with a smirk. Deidara looked at her and whispered back "a spider yeah" Reika shuddered pulled a face "other than that, that wasn't that hard was it?" she whispered. The blonde bomber made a pained face and Reika lightly slapped him on the chest "oh get over yourself" she smiled at him.

They felt a tug on their shirts. The pair looked down and saw Little Sasori tugging on them "can we go?" he asked. Reika bent down "no little one, not yet" she rummaged in her pack "I don't think I have anything for you to play with" she said regretfully. Deidara pulled out a handful of clay "here you go little man yeah" he said handing it to him. Reika looked at him warily "is that a good idea Dei?" he nodded "its fine. It wasn't mixed with anything yet." Reika nevertheless worried over it.

The trio had reached Takigakure by midday. "Ok, first we need to find a hotel yeah" Deidara said and Reika nodded. "I know my way around Takigakure" Reika stated "after all, I grew up here" Deidara nodded and Reika took the lead. She led them to a hotel "by my stars, Reika Miuku is that you?" a loud voice called out from behind the counter. A short girl with bubblegum pink hair was smiling widely. "Asuka" she smiled and held out her arms as the pink-haired girl barreled into her "girl I have missed you!" Asuka said breaking the embrace. She pulled Reika down "who's the cutie?" she whispered as she nudged her eyebrows in the direction of Deidara who thankfully hadn't heard "Asuka" she chided her friend when Little Sasori came barreling between her legs "hi I'm Sasori" he said smiling charmingly at Asuka.

Asuka's powder blue eyes widened in shock "Reika when on earth did this happen?" she said Reika paled "Asuka…it's…it's…" "It's a pleasure to meet you yeah" Deidara stepped forward and stepped on Reika's toes as a warning "I'm Reika's husband Deidara yeah" Reika paled "what are you doing?" she hissed "covering for us and saving your reputation yeah" he hissed back. Asuka's eyes widened "girl, we need to do some catching up" she said "Asuka, for now can we just get a room?" she asked glaring at her "husband".

Asuka nodded misreading the glare "of course" she winked at Reika "free of charge" "thank you" Reika grabbed Deidara and dragged him up the stairs. Once they were in their room her temper flared "my HUSBAND?" she shouted "what on earth were you thinking?" Deidara rolled his eyes "calm yourself…you show up in your hometown with a child what are people going to think if I don't call myself your husband yeah?" he demanded. Reika calmed down slightly and dropped her head in her hands "oh god this is going to be bad. Asuka is going to tell EVERYONE I'm married with a child…but I'm not" Deidara thought for a moment "stay here yeah" he said and left.

Reika was lounging on the bed watching Little Sasori was playing with his clay. "What did you do?" Reika asked when Deidara entered. Deidara smirked "I told her we eloped and no one is supposed to know we're married. She's not to say a word to anyone yeah" Reika smiled "Deidara I don't know whether to slap you or hug you right now" she laughed. Little Sasori caught sight of the waterfall "swimming!" his eyes lit up and he turned to them pleadingly "please please can we go?" his brown eyes lit up. Reika laughed "fine, we'll go swimming…if you want to" she looked at Deidara "let's go yeah" he smiled and they left.

In the lobby they encountered Asuka again who winked at Reika causing her to blush and instinctively move closer to Deidara.


	3. Wednesday

They were by the waterfall. Deidara knew Reika found it amusing that he was surprised there were so many people. She explained that the waterfall was kind of like everybody's swimming pool. She was holding onto Little Sasori's hand tightly making sure he didn't go dashing off. He was struck by how much the two of them resembled each other. Anyone looking at them could've mistaken them for mother and son. Little Sasori was jumping up and down chanting "waterfall, waterfall" and Deidara was impressed by how it only seemed to bounce off Reika.

When they were close enough Reika knelt down in front of him "ok Sasori, listen to me" Deidara heard her say. Little Sasori nodded thumb in mouth "play nicely with the others ok? Don't push or hit anyone and if someone has a toy ask to share but don't take it from them even if they say no. No drinking the water cause you'll get a stomachache and above all leave your swimming trunks on" Little Sasori nodded "now repeat what I said" Reika told him. Little Sasori took his finger out of his mouth "be nice" he said Reika nodded "ask to share, don't drink the water and leave my pants on" he popped his finger back in his mouth _isn't he a little old to be doing that? _Deidara wondered.

"Very good Sasori. Now go have fun" Sasori ran off and jumped into the water splashing several others. Reika shook her head and turned to Deidara who was captivated. Obviously it showed on his face from the smirk that crossed hers "what?" she asked "too harsh?" Deidara shook his head "no…it's just, how did you know what to tell him not to do yeah?" Reika snorted "easy…I helped raise my little siblings. They all do the same things, they don't know any better" Deidara just shook his head still amazed and they sat down on the grass.

Reika watched several people play in the waterfall, adults and kids alike and Deidara watched her. She was wearing a loose blue and purple kimono that came down to her knees tied with a grey obi; he noticed most people of Takigakure favored clothing in blues, purples and grays. Her red hair was loose and flowing, it kind of reminded him of the waterfall. Deidara had noticed a change come over her even only having been in Takigakure for a few days. He knew she was homesick. His gaze turned to Little Sasori making sure his partner turned child behaved.

"He's cute as a little kid" Reika said. Deidara glanced over at her and saw she was watching Little Sasori as well "he's happier" she noted. Deidara looked back at the red-haired boy standing under the waterfall and laughing "well his parents died when he was little yeah" Deidara reminded Reika who nodded "maybe being a little kid is good for him…maybe he could be re-raised. His future could be changed yeah" Deidara looked at her sideways "the shinobi who cursed him did say the effects might be permanent yeah" he said thoughtfully

"Dei!" she said suddenly pointing to Little Sasori who was struggling with his pants. Deidara jumped up and ran towards the little boy "Sasori no, we don't pee in the waterfall yeah" the little boy gazed at him with pleading brown eyes "but I have to pee" he said wide-eyed "go in a bush but you don't pee where other kids play yeah" "but fishies do it" Little Sasori complained. Deidara sighed in exasperation "and are you a fish yeah?" the little boy thought for a moment then shook his head "ok then, go behind a bush yeah" Little Sasori nodded "make sure no one peeks okay?" Deidara nodded his head impatiently as the little boy ran behind a bush.

"He's cute" a voice said from behind him. He caught sight of an older silver-haired woman sitting next to a sleeping silver-haired man "he looks like you" she said. Deidara was about to correct her when Reika walked over "Dei where'd he go?" Deidara pointed to the bush Little Sasori disappeared behind. "You must be his mother…he has your hair" the silver-haired woman said. Reika turned around open-mouthed.

The silver-haired woman blushed "I'm sorry for intruding but the three of you make an absolutely adorable family. I've raised three kids myself so whenever I meet a young couple I just have to tell them that it goes by so fast and to cherish every moment! Out of my four kids the fourth is the last one. That's her" she pointed to where a dark-haired little girl who was intently studying something on a rock. She picked up something and was about to put it in her mouth "Yukiko!" the silver-haired woman said "don't eat that! I'm sorry" she apologized to the shell-shocked pair as she rushed off to keep her daughter from eating something.

"An adorable family?" Reika repeated shocked. She turned to Deidara "do we look like a family?" just then Little Sasori popped out from the bush "my pants won't tie" he said holding them up. Deidara sighed and went over to help him _I suppose we do look like a family_ Deidara thought tying Little Sasori's shorts. "Thank you daddy" he said before running off to the waterfall. _Daddy?_ Deidara thought amused before joining Reika again

Reika was watching him thoughtfully "see, you're getting the hang of this" she smiled at him causing him to flush "really?" he asked and she nodded "definitely" Reika smirked "_daddy_" she walked back to where they had been sitting leaving Deidara with an open mouth. "Young man when your wife calls you "daddy" you don't just stand there catchin flies with your mouth" came a gruff voice and Deidara turned to see the sleeping silver-haired man wasn't sleeping anymore "you're still a kid yourself" he snorted looking at Deidara "no older than what; 18, 19?" "I'm 20 yeah" Deidara said defensively and the man snorted "you're still a kid son; I admire your guts for taking on the responsibility of fatherhood so young. In fact my oldest son had a kid at 18 and it turned him into a man" he said proudly.

Deidara smiled nervously. He was rather uncomfortable with the whole conversation when he felt a wet blob attack him from behind. He turned to look at what was soaking his legs and saw that Little Sasori was clinging to his knees "swim with me!" he said tugging on his shorts. Deidara sighed "not right now Sasori my man" he said "go ask Rei…mommy to swim with you yeah" Sasori nodded and ran off. Deidara sighed in relief he wasn't much of a swimmer; in fact, having grown up in Iwagakure made him somewhat nervous around water.

Deidara glanced towards where Reika was sitting only to realize she wasn't there. He spun around in panic looking for Reika and Sasori when he saw a flash of red by the fountain. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he saw Reika in the waterfall.

Reika was wearing a blue bathing suit with grey and dark green markings up the side. He knew he probably shouldn't stare but it was a little difficult not to. He noticed she had caught several other males' attention and didn't approve. Little Sasori was showing Reika around the waterfall and introducing her to other kids. The silver-haired woman who had gone to keep her daughter from eating something captured Reika's attention and the two women sat on a rock talking while Little Sasori and her daughter, Yukiko played together. Deidara watched as Yukiko and Sasori ran up to the two women and presented them with fairly soggy flowers.

Anyone with eyes could believe Little Sasori and Reika were related but that didn't stop several young men from trying to approach her. Deidara was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't like water very much but it didn't matter, he didn't want anyone-any guy to be exact-monopolizing Reika's attention. He told himself it would break their cover if she got involved with anyone while supposedly "married" and that was why he felt like killing any guy that looked at her…yup, just cause it would break cover. Deidara took off his shirt, the mouth on his chest looking like a tattoo. Several young women glanced at him appreciatively but he didn't notice he snuck behind the waterfall and crept up behind Reika who was talking to the most recent young man to try to talk to her.

Deidara was relieved that her voice was coolly polite and not interested _obviously she sees the logic in not flirting while on a mission of sorts_. Either way he figured now would be the perfect time to step in. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Reika's middle shouting "boo". She squealed and splashed water at him "Deidara! You scared me!" she said but made no attempt to push him away. He rested his chin on her shoulder his arms still around her middle and fixed the guy with an icy stare "thank you for distracting her yeah" his smile held a hint of evil and quite a bit of triumph. The guy backed down looking defeated.

The silver-haired woman smiled at Deidara approvingly "nicely done, showing him she's taken without getting violent" she turned to Reika "dearie you are too nice!" she said and shook her head "you have an incredibly handsome, obviously devoted young man. Let them know that" Reika blushed and Deidara knew he was gonna pay later for this but it didn't matter.

Little Sasori and Yukiko came over and had solemnly observed the whole thing. Yukiko went to her mom "mommy, why did that man leave?" she asked looking after him "he left because he wasn't welcome here" "oh" Yukiko said and turned to Little Sasori "we don't need it anymore cause he left, he wasn't wanted" Little Sasori's face fell and he dropped a large fish back in the water. Reika gaped "Sasori" she said to him "what were you planning to do with the fish?" Little Sasori looked cowed "well I didn't like him talking to you and so Kiko-chan said we could do something to him and scare him away from you" Yukiko nodded solemnly "he was a bad man. I saw him take something"

The three adults exchanged glanced "what do you mean honey?" Reika asked and Yukiko looked scared "he said if we told anyone what we saw he'd let his three-headed dog eat us" she shivered. Deidara looked furious "first he tries hitting on you and then he goes and threatens children from doing the right thing yeah?" he shouted.

"What did he take dear" Yukiko's mom asked her Yukiko looked at Little Sasori with wide fearful brown eyes. Determination filled Little Sasori's face "don't worry Kiko-chan I won't let the dog eat you…he'll have to eat me first and I'll make him sick" he said confidently Yukiko's eyes widened "but there's another head" she said fearfully Little Sasori shook his head "nahh, it doesn't matter. He'll be so distracted eating me you can run away and besides I bet he only has one stomach and I can make it sick so he won't wanna eat you Kiko-chan yeah!" Reika stifled a laugh "he sounds like you" she whispered in Deidara's ear "how the roles reverse" she laughed. Yukiko's eyes shone with warmth but she was still wary "but what if he eats you and is still hungry? And I don't want you eaten" she said nervously. Little Sasori smiled a cocky smile "don't worry my daddy will blow the dog up" he said confidently. Deidara paled at Little Sasori's revelation but it seemed as if the silver-haired woman dismissed it as the ramblings of a child. His confidence traveled to Yukiko and she suddenly felt braver "the mean man took a purse" Yukiko said her voice wavering slightly but staying strong.

Deidara slipped out from behind Reika "I'll go tell someone. He's still here trying to flirt with someone else yeah" he motioned to the direction of a brown-haired girl who was obviously falling for his tricks. Reika nodded and turned back to Little Sasori and Yukiko "don't you worry, just go on and play. We'll take care of it" the two children nodded and ran off to play.

"You are one lucky girl…your husband obviously loves you" Reika blushed "what makes you say that?" she asked. Megumi smiled "you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you" Reika wondered about that. "When I was young like you, I met Hamato and people said that when he looked at me it was like he was looking at the only thing in the universe. That's how it is with your husband. When he looks at you it's like you're the only thing he sees" Reika blushed at the thought _he's obviously doing a good job of keeping our cover then _she thought despite the fact her waist tingled where he had held her moments ago.

She glanced at Deidara and watched as he confronted the man. Her eyes widened _what was that idiot doing?_ She stared open-mouthed in horror as Deidara punched the guy in the jaw "that's for threatening my little man yeah" he shouted. The whole waterfall froze, Yukiko and Little Sasori ran towards the two women. Reika held Little Sasori and watched as the silver-haired man walked over too. "Please leave now or else I will have my guards forcibly remove you" he said calmly and coldly "oh yes, and return whatever it is you took" the guy glared in the direction of the two children causing Yukiko to begin sobbing "the dog is gonna eat us" she cried clinging to her mom. The silver-haired man sent a punch hitting the man squarely in the jaw "that's for threatening my daughter" he said calmly

The man threw a light blue purse on the ground. Deidara caught it before it hit the water and held it up. The brunette the man had been flirting with widened her eyes "that's mine you dick!" she shouted slapping the man across the face "and to think I was about to give you my number! Get lost you creep" she said accepting her purse from Deidara with a grateful smile. The guy, knowing he had been found out shot one last glare around the waterfall and left. Deidara and the silver-haired man shook hands and headed in the direction of the two women, leaving the brunette looking stricken at the fact that her savior hadn't returned her flirtations.

Megumi smiled lovingly at her husband and went over to him "oh dear you're so brave" she kissed him. Deidara crossed to Reika "that guy was a grade A asshole yeah" he muttered glaring after him. Reika laughed "he was…but you didn't have to punch him" the blonde terrorist smirked "it was either punch him or blow him up hm and seeing as we don't want our cover blown I settled for the former…although I would've liked to see it raining jerk pieces yeah" Reika made a face "eww that's gross" she laughed.

Unexpectedly a round of applause started up. Slowly at first but gradually getting louder "we might want to get going before we attract any more attention" she glanced around at the cheering people and Deidara nodded. At the sudden outburst of clapping, Sasori and Yukiko nervously went and hovered by their adults. Megumi and her husband were both avoiding the applause and looking rather embarrassed "looks like we're gonna get going" Megumi said apologetically "we don't like this kind of attention"

Deidara nodded "yeah neither do we yeah" Little Sasori and Yukiko groaned "but mommy can't Sori-kun come with us?" Little Sasori perked up "yeah…I like Kiko-chan" Megumi and Reika glanced down at them sorrowfully. "You know, we did never get to finish our little chat on beneficial herbs" Megumi began. Little Sasori's and Yukiko's faces lit up "where are you staying?" Reika asked "East Takigakure Hotel" "same here" Reika smiled. The children cheered knowing they had a friend close by.

As the four began to leave Megumi introduced her husband "Reika this is Hamato. I believe our husbands have already met" Reika blushed at the reference to her "husband". Said referred husband stepped forward "I'm Deidara, I don't think I caught your name yeah" he turned to Megumi. "My name's Megumi" she smiled "and of course Sasori and Yukiko get along wonderfully" Reika smiled and her and Megumi began discussing different herbs, especially those found in Takigakure. Hamato fell in step with Deidara "it's unusual for Megumi to warm up to people like this…your wife must be something special…cherish her" Deidara flustered "yeah I'll take your advice yeah" he said watching the redhead talking animatedly about the herbs around her house when she was growing up "yeah definitely" he said to himself.


	4. Thursday

The next morning Reika was woken up by the sound of small feet running towards her. She braced herself knowing that in a few moments…**thump**. She felt a small weight dive-bomb her bed "There's white stuff outside!" Little Sasori cried "it looks soft and there's a lot of it" Reika groaned, knowing the weather in Takigakure changed on a dime. "It's called snow" she explained to the excited child sleepily "it's very, VERY cold" "is it soft?" "it can be, especially when it first falls, but it can also be hard…that's when it's called ice. Ice can be dangerous" Little Sasori thought about it for a moment "where does it come from?" "the sky" "like rain?" Reika nodded only half-awake still "think of it as soft, frozen rain" she said. "I wanna go outside!" he said cheerfully "I wanna play with snow!"

Reika groaned "you have to be dressed really warm…where's Deidara?" Little Sasori pondered "daddy is still sleeping" Reika inwardly winced at the mommy and daddy honorifics "go wake Dei…_daddy_ up and ask him" she smiled evilly. "K!" Little Sasori cried racing to the other room. Reika had just curled back to sleep when she felt something cold blowing in her face. She snapped awake to see Deidara holding the window open dressed in a huge parka his long blond hair covered with a hat. He had on a scarf and gloves. The blonde terrorist smirked "you didn't think you were getting out of it that easily yeah" he said "you and I are going to go play with Sasori yeah"

Reika glared at him "you're wearing gloves?" she asked incredulously "I thought you said they irritated your hand mouths?" Deidara shrugged "well, hand mouths aren't exactly normal so I cover them in bandages so as not to blow our cover yeah" he took off a glove to expose a white bandage wrapped around his palm. "Smart" Reika said curling back to sleep. Deidara opened the window again letting snow settle lightly on Reika's bed. "I hate you" she glared at him crawling out of bed. She changed quickly and was more awake. She tugged on a blue and purple parka at the door and Little Sasori came barreling into her "snow day, snow day!" he shouted happily. Reika couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the little redhead's voice.

Once they were outside, Little Sasori plunged into the snow and began…eating it. Reika made a face and hurried over to him _damn this snow is deep _she thought "Sasori, be careful…don't eat the snow if it's not completely white and ESPECIALLY don't eat it if it's yellow…in fact don't go near it if it's yellow ok?" she called to the little boy. He nodded and went back to eating snow. She turned back to Deidara who had caught a handful of snow and was now examining it. Reika laughed "it's just snow" she said balling up a handful and throwing it at him. He glanced up only to be hit with a faceful of snow.

"What was that for yeah?" he called out wiping snow off his face. Reika crowed with laughter "for dragging me out here!" she shouted balling up more snow only to be hit from behind. Asuka giggled and waved "hi there!" she called as Deidara struggled with his snowball. Reika giggled at him "you don't know how to make a snowball?" she asked. Deidara shook his head and she giggled. Asuka stared in shock "you don't know how to make a snowball?" she asked in shock. "I grew up in Iwagakure yeah" he said annoyed glaring at the lump of snow in his hands "I've only seen snow twice yeah" Asuka nodded "I get it" she said and turned to Reika "go help your man Rei…unless you enjoy seeing him struggle" she smiled blue eyes glowing.

Reika rolled her eyes and trotted off to help Deidara "no, no, no, no you don't mash it" she giggled "gently roll it between your palms like this" she showed him. The snow in his hands was rapidly melting "well no wonder it doesn't work silly, you've been messing with it so much its gotten warm". He growled in frustration "Katsu!" he shouted blowing the snow up. Reika jumped back "temper Dei" she warned "or you'll blow our cover…literally" she smirked. "Let's try again". It took three attempts but Deidara eventually learned how to make a snowball.

"Now you throw it at people" she smirked and ducked as it went flying past her head "that's what I get for helping you?" she asked mock hurt coloring her voice "no…that's what you get for throwing one at me yeah" he said proudly. Reika giggled and dumped an armful of snow on his head "you don't NEED to know how to make a snowball" she laughed at the snow covered bomber "you just need to know how to get snow on the person". Deidara narrowed his eyes "you brat un" he said and tackled her, catching her by surprise. The two toppled over in the snow, Reika's face burning bright red as she realized the position they were in. Deidara was laughing in triumph as a snowball smacked him in the back of the head "no PDA" Asuka smirked at the two when a snowball hit HER on the head. "What the…?" she turned around and squealed "Itsuki!" she flung herself at a tall dark-haired man who had just arrived.

Reika snorted "so much for no PDA" she laughed at her friend. Deidara picked up a handful of snow and held it above Reika's face "apologize yeah" he laughed "for what?" she stared warily at the snow "for throwing a snowball at me yeah" Reika laughed "never!" Deidara tipped his hand and the snow fell onto Reika's face. She spluttered at the frozen impact and stuck her tongue out at him. Without thinking he licked her tongue causing her to squeak in shock. She tried to squirm away when he held up another handful "ready to apologize yeah?" he smirked. Reika shook her head "never" she giggled bracing herself for the cold. The impact wasn't cold this time, in fact it was warm. She gasped in shock when she realized that Deidara hadn't dumped the snow, but had in fact pressed his lips to hers. Her heart raced at the contact but she made no move to push him off. The gasp earlier had caused her to open her mouth allowing his tongue entry and all thoughts momentarily fled her mind.

Her heart raced at the contact, she'd always thought kisses would be gross and slimy, indeed her first kiss was pretty bad, and she'd spent an hour washing her mouth out afterwards. She was shocked to realize that this kiss was quite the opposite. In fact, she felt quite comfortable with him. The kiss broke and horror crossed Deidara's face as the realization of what he did set in "I…I'm so sorry yeah" he said embarrassed at his actions "I didn't mean to yeah" Reika didn't say anything, she was still in shock because of the kiss. When her senses finally came back she flipped him over so she was sitting on top. She held out a handful of snow "apologize for dumping snow on me and I'll let you go" she said making it quite clear she wanted to pretend the kiss never happened.

Deidara, being a typical male didn't pick up on this hint "but…the kiss…" the snow went in his face muffling his explanation "apologize for dumping snow" she giggled picking up another handful. Deidara finally realized she was going to play dumb and-gratefully-apologized. Reika got off him and brushed the snow off her. "Where's Sasori?" she looked around for some sign of the little boy. Her heart raced as she turned back to Deidara "Deidara, Sasori's gone" the panic evident in her voice. Deidara stopped brushing snow off and looked around "Sasori?" he called and silence greeted him. The snow was beginning to get harder and the temperature was slowly dropping. Panic flooded through Reika and she raced towards the edge of the woods that bordered the hotel. "I'll look here…Deidara can you tell Asuka to call the police?" she said. Deidara nodded numbly.

Reika thundered through the underbrush not watching where she was going "Sasori?" "SASORI?" she called the boy's name multiple times. She fumbled through the snow, night was rapidly approaching and the Takigakure weather had not improved. She could barely see a foot in front of her but she noticed a bright orange mitten lying next to a broken fence "Sasori!" she shouted and ran to the fence. She picked up the mitten and peered into the darkness. Panic roared up as she realized if he had fallen…she took another step and another, when the ledge under her broke sending her falling down a cliff.

Deidara heard the scream from the forest and knew it was Reika. The police had arrived and were searching the perimeter. They looked up at the scream but that was all Deidara saw before he took off "sir it's dangerous, please stop!" one of the policemen shouted but Deidara didn't hear. Without hesitation he ran through the hole where Reika had disappeared through.

It was easy to trace her steps; she had left a trail of broken branches and leaves. He ran for about half an hour when the trail stopped…at a broken fence. He knew without a doubt she had fallen through it "REIKA!" he called down. There was no answer which caused the blonde bomber to panic. He tore off a glove and reached into his clay pouch. He created one of his big clay birds and flew down the cliff.

Reika's head pounded as she slowly regained consciousness. Her vision focused on a small body lying limply about a foot away from her. Reika crawled to the little boy and felt for a pulse, it was faint and irregular but still there. She breathed a sigh of relief and slipped his little mitten on his hand. His lips were blue and Reika knew she had to do something. She unzipped her jacket and draped it over him like a blanket. Wrapping her arm around him she shielded him from the snow, the cold slowly got to her and the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was her name.

That was how Deidara had found them; Little Sasori looked almost normal but Reika looked awful. Her skin and lips were a bluish purple. He worried over her for a moment. He pressed a kiss to her cold, unresponsive lips. Worried she wouldn't survive he loaded them onto his giant clay bird and flew them to the top of the ledge.

When the bird had landed, Deidara glanced around to make sure no one saw as the bird disappeared. He wondered how he was going to get them both back when a squad of police officers showed up "they had fallen yeah" Deidara called to them. An officer picked up Little Sasori and checked him "vitals are stable but we'll give him a full check-up" another officer made the motion to pick up Reika but Deidara beat him to it. She was freezing and looked downright awful. Deidara wrapped his jacket around her and the group headed back to the hotel.

When they got back Asuka was in tears at the sight of her friend. A police officer took Reika from him and he realized how cold he was "you'd better come too" the officer said escorting him to the ambulance waiting. Deidara nodded numbly as he got inside.

Reika awoke in the hospital. Her face hurt and her hands felt strange. She wondered why she was there when everything came flooding back: finding the mitten, falling, freezing because she used her coat to keep Sasori warm. She shivered in memory of the chill. Confusion flooded the redhead _how did I get here? _she wondered looking around the hospital room. The door creaked open slowly "hey hm you alright yeah?" Deidara asked her. The redhead nodded and he sat on the edge of her bed. "You took a pretty bad fall hm. They think you have a broken wrist and fractured kneecap along with frostbite yeah" Reika winced no wonder she felt so weird. She sat up and felt her face, there were numerous bandages covering it. She began tugging at them but Deidara quickly captured her hands "no, don't yeah" he said to her "you had a pretty bad bruise, that's why it's there yeah" Reika nodded and sat back down.

"Where's Sasori?" she couldn't help but panic. Deidara calmed her down "he's fine, he just had a mild case of hypothermia and was shaken up yeah" Deidara gently took her hand in his causing her heart to race "don't make me worry yeah" he said to her. Reika blushed "and why were you worried?" she asked slyly. Deidara froze but came up with a response fairly quickly "cause you can't leave me with Sasori yeah" he said and Reika smirked "I don't know what to do yeah" Reika watched his face "hey Dei?" "yeah?" "thanks for saving me" Deidara smiled "hey anytime yeah" he said as Reika fell asleep.


	5. Friday

A couple days had passed and Reika was declared ready to leave the hospital. When Asuka pounced him shouting joyfully Reika was able to come back Deidara heaved a sigh of relief. He was having a difficult time with Sasori and had it not been for Megumi and Asuka he was pretty sure he would have killed his former Danna. He went to the hospital which wasn't that far. The doctors explained things to him but his impatience won out: he picked Reika up bridal-style and carried her back to the hotel.

"You know you can put me down" she said amused. Deidara shook his head "I don't want anything else happening to you hm. I can't handle Sasori on my own yeah" Reika laughed "it's only been two days! What's the worst that could have happened?" Deidara flushed red "well…he kinda…got hold of my exploding clay yeah" he finished pathetically. Reika's eyes widened "what did he do?" she asked not wanting to hear the answer. Deidara gestured to the charred grove of trees in front of the hotel. Reika groaned "how could you leave it lying about?" she asked him. Deidara set her down and was about to reply but Asuka ran out of the hotel "oh Reika you're back" she said hugging her friend "your partner…" she began and Reika nodded "I'm working on him. We've never actually dealt with a child before and since he's not actually ours…" Reika shrugged.

Asuka nodded, Reika having filled her in on everything from joining the Akatsuki to the incident with Sasori and swore her to secrecy. Little Sasori came barreling out of the hotel "mommy!" he shouted gleefully "daddy!" he threw his arms around their legs causing Reika to stumble into Deidara. Blushes colored their cheeks at the contact. Asuka giggled and shot a knowing look at Reika who blushed darker, remembering their previous conversation

"…_you have to swear not to tell anybody" Reika finished explaining to her shocked friend. Asuka's mouth dropped "so you're not even DATING?" she asked still dazed and Reika shook her head "but you guys are so perfect!" Asuka gushed "and you're raising a kid" "who's not a real kid" Reika corrected "still! You're raising a kid together…that's gotta count for something!" Asuka cried "besides, it's obvious you guys have feelings for each other" Reika's brows went up "what do you mean?" Asuka sighed "oh please" she began "you guys watch each other when you think the other's not looking and the little touches to signal everyday things…that's why it's so easy for people to actually believe you're married is because it's obvious you love each other"_

_Reika smirked "because there's totally love between us" she said sarcastically fiddling with the hem of the hospital sheet. Asuka nodded "seriously Asuka, Deidara and I are just temporary partners while his partner is umm…currently incapacitated" she glanced at Little Sasori who looked at her with wide brown eyes "what's incapsated?" he asked holding the little puppet Deidara had found for him "it means 'out of action' she said and fluffed his hair._

_Deidara came in and watched Reika fluff Little Sasori's hair. Once again he was struck by how similar they were. Deidara sat down on the edge of the bed and Reika looked up. Little Sasori tumbled into Deidara's lap with a happy "daddy!"_

_Asuka smirked and Reika blushed "quit it" she said pushing Asuka. Asuka snickered "I have business to attend to" she said standing up and going to the door "you'll soon see I was right Rei" she said before disappearing._

_Deidara looked at her confused "what was she right about yeah?" he asked her. Reika blushed "nothing" she said laying back down "nothing at all"_

Reika shook her head at the memory. Deidara was completely oblivious to the silent language of women simply stood there. "Mommy, mommy, guess what?" Little Sasori said holding onto Reika's leg and looking at her "what is it?" she asked bending down to pick him up "daddy said to ask you for ice cream" Reika glared at Deidara and Asuka snorted "bu-sted" she said and Deidara looked sheepish "he was nagging about ice cream un" Deidara floundered "so I told him to ask you when you got back yeah"

Reika glared again and turned back to Sasori "what kind of ice cream honey?" she asked him. Little Sasori put a finger to his lips as deep in thought as a four-year old boy could be "strawberry" he said brown eyes widening. Reika laughed "go with Auntie Asuka and she'll get you strawberry ice cream" Asuka glared at Reika who blew her a kiss "have fun Suki" she giggled.

Once Asuka left Deidara turned to her "I'm sorry un" he said sheepishly and Reika giggled "no big deal" she walked towards the stairs and turned "but if I never came out then what would you have done?" she smirked and Deidara was left to flounder once again.

Reika was sitting on the edge of her bed reading when Deidara came in. He sat next to her and studied her "you and Asuka talked about something yeah" he said and Reika reddened "what makes you say that?" she said in a strangled voice and Deidara knew something was up.

"Well it just seems like something's changed yeah" he said heart racing although he didn't know why. Reika looked away and Deidara had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her silky red strands. He shook himself _what the hell is going on hm _he asked himself irritably.

"Nothing's changed" she said hesitantly, lying down with her back to Deidara. Reika wondered at her reactions…no way could she have feelings for him, no way in hell. She'd rather sacrifice people to Jashin than like anyone much less the irritating blonde bomber. But he was right, things had changed…things had changed the moment he kissed her in the snow.

Oddly enough, he lay down next to her "I highly doubt that un" he whispered into her hair making her shiver in contentment. _Stop that _she admonished herself but couldn't help it. She knew she was falling hard and fast and needed to halt her descent.

They hadn't realized that they had fallen asleep until someone was pounding on the door. Reika snapped awake and felt something warm and heavy across her chest. She glanced over at a slumbering Deidara and realized the heaviness was his arm. She blushed and pushed it off. Deidara stirred and Reika held her breath. He didn't move. Reika sighed and got up.

She opened the door to reveal a tall young man. "Hi" he smiled at her "I'm Myumi" he said smiling a white smile "do you mind if I use your phone? I locked myself out of my room and I need to call the front desk" he looked harmless and Reika was about to say yes, come on in when Deidara came to the door, hair mussed.

He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist "can we help you un?" he asked possessively and the guy narrowed his eyes "sorry for bothering you…I can just walk down to the front desk" he said turning on his heel.

Reika looked confused and glanced up at Deidara "what just happened Dei?" she asked him. Deidara met her violet eyes and smiled at her innocence "he was being a jerk un" he growled feeling protective "he was probably going to try and flirt with you or worse yeah" he said tightening his grip around her waist. She squeaked at the sudden pressure but didn't protest.

"Looks like you two are feeling lovey dovey" Asuka smirked holding Little Sasori by the hand. He broke free of her grip anxious to join his 'parents'. Reika swung him up and nuzzled him "did you have fun?" she asked him and he nodded, finger in mouth "Auntie Suki took me for ice cream" he said happily.

He held out his arms to Deidara who looked frightened "hold Daddy" he squeaked squirming in Reika's arms. Reika held him out to Deidara who looked at her panicked. He took Little Sasori and held him awkwardly causing the women to laugh "he's a natural at this isn't he Rei?" Asuka teased and Reika giggled "give him some credit hon, he's not doing _that _bad" she winked at him.

Deidara rolled his eyes and Little Sasori tugged on his bang "Daddy you have pretty hair" he smiled a smile and Deidara noticed he was missing a tooth. He panicked "Reika, Reika…he's missing a tooth un!" he said worriedly looking around for it "this isn't good un"

Reika and Asuka stared at him incredulously and burst into laughter "you wanna tell him or should I?" Asuka spluttered out and Reika breathed in "Dei…that's natural" Deidara looked confused "huh?" he asked and they laughed harder.

Deidara was staring at them confused but it was Little Sasori who voiced his thoughts "why is mommy and Auntie Suki laughing?" Deidara looked at his former partner "you know what my man, I'm just as confused as you are un"

Once the pair had caught their breath Reika explained that all little kids lose their baby teeth to make room for their big teeth. Deidara's blue eyes widened all the while and he tapped his own teeth "you mean I haven't always had these teeth un?" he asked in surprise. They lost it again.

"No, no, no" Reika smiled at her clueless artist "didn't you ever lose teeth?" Deidara thought for a moment "I don't really remember yeah" he said at last and Reika's eyes widened "you don't remember?" Deidara shook his head "I actually don't remember a lot yeah" he confessed and Reika smiled "oh well now you know" Deidara thought for a moment "umm is that really good in this situation yeah?" Reika's violet eyes clouded in confusion "what do you mean?" Deidara looked at Asuka and remembered she knew "well, he's not technically a little kid so would this affect him when he changes back?"

Reika looked at the little redhead playing with Deidara's hair "I think it should be fine" she soothed "besides…if it isn't he can always make a new one" she joked and Deidara laughed.

Asuka shrugged "I think I know what you're talking about but I'm still clueless and I have a lobster dinner to attend to. Catch ya later!" she waved traipsing down the stairs to see to her boiling pot of lobster.

Deidara looked at Little Sasori who had decided to chew on his hair. "Aughh!" he shouted tugging his hair out of Little Sasori's mouth "gum!" he made a face that caused Reika to laugh. Deidara out Sasori down and the little boy quickly ran to watch cartoons having happily deposited his wad of bubble gum from the ice cream in Deidara's hair.

"Come here silly" she took his wrist and led him to the bathroom "no need to cut it" Deidara looked hesitant but Reika ignored him and filled the sink with water "sit" she commanded and he sat on the lid of the toilet. She left for a moment and came back with a jar of peanut butter. Reika sat behind him holding the jar and a comb. "Will this really work un?" he asked nervously trying to see what Reika was doing.

"It'll work trust me…my mom used to do this to me and my sister when one of my little siblings would stick gum in our hair" Deidara nodded "now stop moving" she commanded and he did. He felt her spread the sticky peanut butter over his hair and run her fingers gently through it working out the gum.

"What kind of gum was this?" she asked in disgust "it's like superglue" Deidara shrugged not actually minding Sasori having stuck the gum in his hair. If he hadn't Reika wouldn't be sitting behind him, legs on either side of him combing his hair, the tugs and tangles a small price to pay.

"Almost got it all out" she said triumphantly and Deidara was depressed, he liked what she was doing to his hair. Before he even knew what he was doing he trapped her wrists and pulled her around. Her hands were covered in peanut butter and her eyes were wide in surprise "what are you doing?" she asked but any further questions were cut off as he pressed his lips to hers.

Reika's heart raced _what on earth was happening _she wondered idly staring into his intense blue eyes. All thoughts fled her mind the moment he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes at the contact and allowed herself to be swept away by his lips and tongue. That was until she heard Little Sasori say "daddy why are you eating mommy's face?"


	6. Saturday

After Little Sasori had asked his question, Reika had gotten flustered and said that Deidara was trying to find a loose tooth. The explanation seemed to satisfy Little Sasori who went back to his cartoons.

An awkward silence followed his departure until Reika stood up "I got most of the gum out" she said not looking Deidara in the eyes. "Yeah thanks un" he said equally avoiding her gaze. The silence stretched "I'll go check on Sasori while you take a shower okay?" Deidara nodded and Reika opened her mouth like she was going to say something but seemed to think better and disappeared from the room leaving Deidara to mentally kick himself.

He started the water allowing the steam to envelope him. _Why did I kiss her?_ He wondered desperately _I completely embarrassed myself _he let the hot water hit his shoulders as he combed the peanut butter out of his hair. He had to admit Reika had done a good job of getting the gum out. The shower smelled of peanut butter mingled with Reika's own unique scent of cinnamon and strawberries.

Reika was fussing around in the kitchen trying to corral her thoughts _why did he kiss me? Does he like me? _she wondered pulling down pots and pans. Cooking always took her mind off things _what should I cook? _She questioned.

The first thing that popped into her head was bakudan…it was Deidara's favorite. She shook herself. She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Little Sasori with his thumb in his mouth "are you okay mommy?" he asked brown eyes wide. Reika smiled at the little boy and nodded "I'm just trying to figure out what to make for dinner" she lied but it seemed to satisfy him.

He thought hard "you should make dango and bakudan!" he said happily and Reika raised an eyebrow "dango and bakudan hm? Not a bad idea" she picked him up and set him on the counter "do you wanna help?" Little Sasori's eyes lit up as he nodded happily.

Deidara was getting dressed when the scent of his favorite dish wafted over him. He threw on some pants with a raised eyebrow and went to see why. He heard voices drifting from the kitchen "stir it like this" "like this?" "exactly" he poked his head around the door and saw Reika standing in front of the stove stirring a boiling pot. Little Sasori was sitting on the counter next to her holding a bowl in his lap and stirring it "it's really hard" he complained and Reika looked at it "this might make it easier" she said opening a drawer and pulling out an egg-shaped wire thing.

She handed it to Little Sasori who tried to stick the handle in. Reika laughed "no you do it like this" she turned it around and showed him what to do "I can do it" he said and Deidara was reminded of his 'don't keep me waiting attitude'

He wanted to watch the domestic scene in front of him for awhile longer but Sasori spotted him "daddy!" he waved with the whisk splattering himself, Reika and everything else with white. "Sasori don't wave that around honey" she admonished before turning around.

Her face flushed and Deidara realized he wasn't wearing a shirt "get all the peanut butter out?' she asked him and he ran a hand through his hair "I did yeah…you did a really good job of getting the gum out yeah" Little Sasori hung his head "I'm sorry for putting gum in your hair daddy" he said contritely and Deidara went to hug him "it's nothing yeah" he reassured the distraught boy.

"You have something here un" he said wiping a blob of white goo off Little Sasori's face and licking his finger "mmm tastes like dango yeah" he said. Reika turned to him and his heart beat faster. She had more of the flour and bean paste mixture on her nose, chin and cheek.

"Yeah…Sasori felt like bakudan and dango" she said to him catching sight of the mess Little Sasori created. "Oh Sasori" she cried "look what you did" Little Sasori hung his head and Reika rubbed his back "it's not your fault…you were just excited but we need to get you cleaned up"

"Already ahead of you yeah" Deidara came back holding a wet washcloth "hold still my man un" he said and began wiping the mixture off Little Sasori's face. Little Sasori scrunched up his face and held his breath causing Reika to giggle slightly. "Hey, you have some too yeah" he said brandishing the washcloth at Reika.

Reika squealed and ducked. Deidara chased her around the kitchen until he caught her by the stove "can't escape now un" he crowed. "Try me" Reika smirked and ran at him. He was ready and caught her as she tried to run by "I just did yeah" he laughed wiping at the bean paste on her cheek. She squirmed "never!" she gasped out breathing hard from trying to escape. He began wiping the splotch on her chin when their eyes met.

The same feeling from the bathroom overcame them both and before they knew what was happening they were yet again locked in a passionate and heated kiss. "Is daddy trying to take out the tooth?" they broke apart arms still around each other faces flushed "no Sasori" Reika said "when you love someone you show it by kissing them" Little Sasori thought for a moment "so you love daddy?" Reika turned back to Deidara whose eyes widened "very much" she said staring into those deep sapphire spheres.

Little Sasori nodded "do you love me?" he asked worriedly and Reika laughed breaking the embrace "of course we do" she kissed him on the nose "we love you very much" Little Sasori's face broke out in a grin and he glanced at the stove "can we eat? I'm hungry" he complained.

Reika giggled "we're not quite done yet little one but now that Deidara's here it'll go much faster" a look of mock horror crossed Deidara's face and he sighed "if I must un" he said dramatically and Reika threw the washcloth at him.

As Reika had predicted it hadn't taken very long and within minutes they were sitting down to eat. Little Sasori smiled "I'm happy" he said and Reika smiled "why are you happy?" Little Sasori shrugged "cause I am" he smiled his gap-toothed smile. Deidara and Reika exchanged a sad glance.

After having cleared everything up they tucked Little Sasori into bed and each kissed him good night. He smiled and right before drifting off to sleep he said "mommy daddy?" "hmm?" "I love you" "we love you too Sasori" they said and shut the door.

Reika's violet eyes were troubled as she went to her room. Deidara deiced to follow her; it was obvious they needed to talk about things. She was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. Deidara padded over to her and sat down next to her "hey un" he said making her jump "hi" she said back quietly.

"You were thinking about Sasori yeah?" Reika nodded "I almost wish he would stay this way" she sighed "maybe if he did we could…" she hesitated and blushed "well I can understand if you wouldn't want to" she said softly. Deidara captured her hand in his "I would yeah" he said. Reika smiled and looked out the window "maybe we could change his future" she said and Deidara nodded "take him down a different path un?" Reika nodded "having his parents die so young really impacted him even if he doesn't show it outright" Deidara nodded.

"Let's go for a walk yeah" he said suddenly and Reika raised an eyebrow "a walk?" Deidara nodded "we'll leave one of my clay clones to protect Sasori un…I think we need fresh air yeah" Reika nodded and went to her closet to pull out a jacket.

Once everything had been settled and Little Sasori was fast asleep the two slipped out into the cool night air. Reika breathed in the salty air and a smile ghosted her face "I've missed Takigakure" she said "it's good to be home" Deidara smiled "I wouldn't have minded calling this my home yeah" he said "I hated Iwagakure" Reika looked at him sideways "I know and I'm sorry…I hated Konohagakure" she said.

They walked through the forest for awhile listening to the night creatures when they came to a clearing. "It did hit him hard yeah" Deidara said sitting down underneath a tree. Reika sat next to him and leaned back "he became a puppet because of it didn't he?" Deidara nodded "he won't admit it but it's obvious un" Reika was deep in thought "if he stays this way…we could be a family" she shivered at the thought "are either of us ready for that?"

Deidara studied her face and knew in that instant he was. "I think we could yeah…we haven't done too bad a job with him un" Reika looked at him in disbelief "he almost froze to death, he almost blew up and he fell off a cliff...that's horrible!" Deidara laughed "maybe un but he survived yeah? And other than that he's happy, for the first time in who knows how long un"

Reika was deep in thought "I kind of wish he would stay like this permanently…maybe it's a second chance for him" Deidara nodded "a second chance at having a family yeah" Deidara pulled Reika onto his lap, the girl squeaked in surprise "so about today…when you told Sasori you loved me…did you mean it un?

Reika leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat, his warmth seeping through her coat and making her sleepy "I meant every word" she said trying to hide a yawn "so you really love me un?" Reika looked into his hopeful sapphire eyes and knew her answer "very much. Do you love me?"

Deidara gazed into her violet eyes "very much yeah" he said holding her tighter. She smiled and rested her head back on his chest. They lay there for a few minutes when suddenly the sky lit up. Reika gasped "fireflies" she whispered in awe as one landed on her nose. Deidara looked confused "what's a firefly hm?" he asked curiously watching one fly past his nose.

Reika had jumped up and was running around the field like a child waving her hands in the air. She came back with a handful and showed them to Deidara. They were bugs with glowing butts. Deidara's eyes widened "what makes them glow like that yeah?" he asked catching one on his finger.

Reika's eyes were glowing "its magic" she breathed "I haven't seen fireflies in forever! The last time Riku my brother caught them in his mouth and when he smiled his teeth glowed" she smiled at the memory. Suddenly the fireflies converged on the couple. Reika felt herself being tugged and pushed and she knew Deidara felt the same way at the way his eyes widened.

It was as if the lightning bugs wanted them to be together. She felt them lift her hand and push it forward into Deidara's. Her heart raced as the little glowing bugs put them together in a way that it seemed like the pretty bugs wanted him to hold her close.

Reika looked beautiful in the light from the bugs Deidara thought as the light illuminated her face and made her ten times more stunning. The little bugs spiraled around them as if willing them to kiss. They decided to do what the fireflies wanted and blissfully kissed with no interruptions. When they broke apart they saw the little lightning bugs had formed a heart around them.

Reika was in awe "I've never seen them act this way" she whispered watching them do their merry little dance in the sky. Deidara sat down pulling her with him. It seemed like they were putting on a show just for those two as the spun and spiraled throughout the night sky every now and then flying around the couple like they were hugging them.

When the little bugs began to take off Reika waved good bye and Deidara could have sworn the little fireflies blinked in farewell. Once the sky had darkened again Reika looked at Deidara contentedly "I never want to leave Takigakure again" she said sadly. Deidara pulled her up.

"We'll always be able to come back yeah" he said taking her hand and heading back to the hotel. They slipped in quietly hoping that Little Sasori was still soundly asleep and their little midnight excursion went unnoticed.

The couple crept to Reika's room and the minute they opened the door they heard a familiar voice:

"What on earth is going on brat?"


	7. Author's Note: What now?

Okay...it's been in a hiatus cause I don't know how to end it...do you guys want Sasori to go back to normal or something to happen that would change him back into a kid leaving Deidara and Reika to look after him for good?

Cheers,  
>Deidra<p> 


End file.
